


No Emotionless Ghost Aradia 2k14

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation threat, F/F, black - Freeform, mention of the red vristav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is a ghost who is barred from the afterlife because she has unfinished business with one Vriska Serket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Emotionless Ghost Aradia 2k14

You’re floating in darkness. Absolutely nothing in sight. You raise your hand in question. It’s semi-transparent, white. You look down to find your body, it’s similar to a mermaid’s form, just less fishy and no scales. Your lips open slowly, “Am…I a ghost?”  
A big booming voice fills the silent void better than yours, “Yes, Aradia Megido. You have died. You were killed by Vriska Serket at 6:12pm. You have been very good, so I am letting you enjoy revenge. Would you like to avenge your own death?”  
Your lips curl into a smile and you nod. The darkness slowly fades away and you are in a room. By the posters and broken magic 8-balls.  
Let’s see if you can be seen. You float through the window and can see Equius through his window. You fly through and over him. You make stupid noises with your mouth, similar to a tiny troll. He doesn’t hear. That could propose a problem later on. You hold up an arm and concentrate. Hard. Thinking maybe you could alter how transparent you are. It works. So you could be seen.  
Your body fades completely. You start to concentrate on making Equius hear you. You float closer and tap on his shoulder. As soon as you do he jumps and growls, “Who’s there?”  
You don’t answer. You float back to Vriska’s place. She’s still not home. You start to play with objects. You can pick them up with little to no concentration. In conclusion, you can alter how you can be seen and heard, and if your body is solid or not. That’s perfect.  
At this point, you’re transparent and silent. She walks into her room and you laugh. This is gonna be fun. You float up to her, starting to whisper in her ear, “Why’d you kill me, Vriska? Why’d you have to be such a bitch? Hehehe. Would you like to die also? Does that sound fun, Vriska? We could have a corpse party!”  
Her expressionis precious. She is actually scared. You toy around with her glasses and throw them at the wall. You grab her collar and ump up your opacity. “I’m back, Vriska. And I don’t leave til’ you’re gone.”  
“You’re so lucky I can’t choke you.” Her expression is pretty angry but you find it hilarious. She’s stuck with you and you’re gonna pester her for a loooong while.  
You know what? Let’s not kill her. Let’s slowly torture her until she’s batshit insane.  
~~~  
She’s on her bed, getting nasty with Tavros. You whisper a sorry to Tavros and start to drop thick blankets on the two of them until they could find it heavy. Vriska stops panting to sigh and lift her hand to raise her middle finger.


End file.
